roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Machete
}} The Machete is a One Hand Blade melee weapon in Phantom Forces. It is unlocked at Rank 73 or can be purchased with credits (CR). It can also be unlocked by rolling a LEGENDARY while opening a case. Background The machete's first uses were as an agricultural implement, cutting down crops like sugar cane, and undergrowth in the rainforest. It's most commonly found in use in tropical regions in Latin and South America. However, in American culture, the machete is much more popularly known because of its role as a weapon in movies like Friday The 13th, ''resulting in a famous machete. The Machete was also used in historical uprisings and wars. Many militias have used it as a mainstay close combat weapon, and countries like Britain and the United States have provided it to their soldiers when involved in jungle-heavy areas. 'Model' The Machete in-game is modeled off the "Taiga Machete", a Russian survival machete. It also is a combination tool that can function as an axe, knife, shovel, saw, ruler or protractor. Compare to the typical machete, the Taiga machete is very short and heavy for its size. The blade is just slightly longer than a "full-sized" (7 inches) combat knife. The tool is about 2/3 tang, and the remaining 1/3 is the handle. The handle itself is hollow to store some other essential tools, or firestarting equipment. The blade itself is made of high carbon steel. Though this steel is hard and easy to sharpen, it rusts fast if not cleaned correctly after use. '''In-game' General Information The Machete, in its entirety, is very similar to the Knife. They both do the same amount of damage (130 to the back), however, the Machete deals 65 damage to the front, compared to the Knife's 50. Furthermore, the LMB attack animation (a swing downwards from above) has a higher chance to hit the target's head, however, it will not one-shot-kill (1SK) the target, in comparison to the Knife. Usage and Tactics Although the Machete is very nearly identical to the Knife in terms of performance, there are some statistical differences. First, the Machete has a longer melee range than the latter, a 6 stud range compared to the Knife's 4 (this difference may be too small to notice). Second, the Machete has a faster RMB attack animation than the Knife, a 0.2 seconds shorter, possibly allowing a more effective reflex attack. This all said, the Machete should be used like the Knife, as a standard melee, but is more effective with its front stab, dealing more damage to the torso and limbs, compared to the Knife's more precision-oriented attack, requiring to damage the head to surpass the Machete. Conclusion Overall, the Machete is more forgiving than the Knife with aiming, where front stabs will be less punishing. Unfortunately, this is traded in for the 1SK to the head, now dealing 84.5 damage (84 rounded down). This places the Machete as a standard melee, with less skill required to be effective. Pros & Cons Pros: * Can be unlocked through ranks, credits, or cases. * Quick slash speed. * Long blade range. * 1SK to the back. * Highest walkspeed in-game. Cons: * No huge advantage over most melee weapons. Trivia * The Machete seen in game is modeled after the Machete in Battlefield 3 ''and ''4, which is in turn modeled after the real life Taiga Machete. The description refers to Dima, a character from Battlefield 3, who was a GRU Agent who wielded the Machete in combat, while the Machete itself returns in 4 ''as a multiplayer melee weapon. ** The quote, "A chain is only as strong as its weakest link", is a direct reference to one of Dima’s quotes in ''Battlefield 4. * The Machete was the second melee weapon to be added to Phantom Forces. Category:Melee Weapons Category:One Hand Blade